


Betrayal and Moving Forward

by Sassy_Writer



Series: The Golden Age [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Desperate but good Morgana, M/M, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Oc knights, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27752473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Writer/pseuds/Sassy_Writer
Summary: The Knights of Medhir are closing in. Morgana's lying about something, and Arthur just wants to understand. Merlin is very confused about everything.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Golden Age [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Betrayal and Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of a much larger canon rewrite. If you haven't read the previous works in the series a lot of this probably won't make sense.

**_Previously in The Golden Age:_ **

_Moving quickly they found the King in his chambers and half carried, half dragged him through the halls. By the time they arrived Merlin and Arthur were both visibly sweating and panting while Morgana was just shy of short of breath. The first niggling of doubt crept into Arthur._ If it was her magic keeping her from sleeping, shouldn’t Merlin be safe too?

_He noticed the cautious look Merlin cast Morgana and that doubt spread. Arthur shook it off and motioned Merlin to follow him. They grabbed the heavy board and barricaded the main entrance. A heavy dizzy spell rushed through him and he collapsed against the door. Taking a deep breath he straightened and looked at Morgana._

_“If they don’t get here soon, it may be too late anyways. I can already feel this spell digging in. You two might have to make a run for it.” Something flashed in those emerald eyes._

_“Arthur-” Arthur moved towards her as something caught the corner of his eye._

_He turned and watched as Merlin sagged against the door. And then he yawned._

* * *

Arthur watched him closely before stumbling towards Morgana. He was stopped suddenly by a loud squeak. Looking down, Arthur spotted a mouse, tail trapped by his boot and wiggling desperately. He lifted his boot and watched the little thing scurry off. The Prince looked back on the two and recognized the guilt in Morgana’s eyes, the exhaustion and accusation in Merlin’s.

“Tell me, Morgana. Why were you so adamant that it wasn’t Morgause leading the Knights?” Came the carefully measured question.

“I… like you said, she’s my half-sister.”

“No. I don’t think that’s why. I know you. You weren’t arguing that she wouldn’t do such a thing. You were begging that she couldn’t be here.” Hard moments passed as the royals watched each other. Finally tears gather in those emerald eyes.

“I didn’t mean to, Arthur, you must believe me. After you left to investigate Idirsholas, I found a message on my windowsill. It was from Morgause asking to meet me at nightfall in the Darkling Woods. I thought for sure it couldn’t be related. Everyone knows how dangerous the legends are of the Knights. She asked me if I was ready to see the fall of Uther Pendragon.” Here she glared defiantly, “And I said _yes_.”

Betrayal raced through Arthur as he stumbled back. Or tried to, but Morgana’s grip on his arms held fast.

“I said yes, so long as she swore no one else in Camelot would be hurt and that _you_ , Arthur Pendragon would remain alive and unharmed. She said that no Pendragon could remain in Camelot. That we would only be free once you both were gone. So I refused… the last thing I heard was her saying that I’d thank her for this one day, and then I woke up in my bed. I thought it was a nightmare… or hoped.”

Arthur shook his head. His mind was too fuzzy to be thinking clearly. She had betrayed them, but did she? Was it a betrayal if it was unintentional. He knew she hated his father but… he looked at her.

“You mean no harm to Camelot or anyone awake in this room?”

“Never. I’ll try to go reason with Morgause if that’s what you need.”

“No.” He bit out sharply, then more gently, “No, she won’t listen. She’s already proven she won’t trust your opinion of me. But in this case, I think we’re well and truly screwed.”

“That may not be true.” Came the quiet voice behind them.

“Oh?”

“Since this seems to be a day for revealing secrets, I suppose I should tell you about the dragon living under the castle… He’s… well I wouldn’t really say he’s a friend or particularly helpful. But he is knowledgeable, and he might know a way of breaking this spell other than killing Morgause.”

“And just how do you know a dragon, _Mer_ lin?” Merlin gulped loudly.

“Uh, you know… exploring.”

“Riiiight. Well then, how do we get to him?”

“Not we. Me. I can get through this palace faster on my own and bring back what he says.” Arthur watched him critically.

“You promise, to repeat exactly what he says?”

“Of course.”

“No, Merlin. I want a promise, right now that you will tell us exactly what he says. No games. We’ve all been running around each other too much. If we’re to move forward it must be together.” Merlin nodded somberly.

“I swear on my mother’s life and my loyalty to you, that I will share everything about the spell on the castle which the dragon shares with me.” Arthur nodded sharply.

“Be quick. Be safe.” They pulled the beam off the door and Merlin peaked outside slowly, then quickly dashed down the hall. Arthur closed the door behind him but left off the barricade. Then settled in to wait.

* * *

The next time a knock sounded on the door, Arthur jerked up. Unconscious of how long he drifted, he had a feeling he had been just on the edge of falling to the curse. Quickly he opened the oak doors to allow Merlin back inside. Without any discussion, his manservant immediately helped him blockade the room. Once finished, Arthur took a good look at his manservant. The man was far paler than usual and held a certain tense set to his shoulders.

“What did the dragon say Merlin?” The man in question appeared to be studying the floor quite studiously as he answered.

“The dragon said that a spell like this must have a catalyst. And the only way to end the spell is to kill the spellcaster or… destroy the catalyst.” The last was barely whispered. But loud enough for the occupants of the room to hear and draw their own conclusions. The Lady of Camelot drew a deep breath before approaching the bearer of news.

“It is clear that I am the catalyst. I presume that means I must die for this to end.” Tear glazed blue eyes met steel hardened emerald.

“I’m so sorry, Morgana. I don’t know any other way.” The Lady took a few moments to herself. 

“I presume you have a poison.” It was not a question. Still Merlin revealed two bottles. 

“This is cyanide; painful but fast acting. You will barely feel it before you succumb… This is hemlock. It is excruciating and a slow death. I would not wish it on my worst enemy… however it may give us a chance to save you.” Morgana raised one elegant, imperious brow, though if one observed closely they may have noticed her pale much more than her usual complexion.

“It’s your choice, but if I administer the hemlock, I theorize that Morgause will feel her catalyst failing. If you are indeed her half-sister she may be compelled to investigate. With it slow-acting, I can barter for her to lift the spell in return for the cure to your poison.” 

The trio stood as Morgana pondered her impossible options. A fury she had not felt before enveloped her. She had trusted Morgause, as both one with magic and one related by blood. She wanted so desperately for the love of family she remembered from her father Gorlois’, and hoped for acceptance from one like herself. And yet her sister betrayed her in a sense few could understand. Most she loved were without magic. Regardless of the sins of his father, Arthur was a good man and a just Prince. Guinevere was the kindest woman she had ever known. No justice would be wrought through their suffering. And yet… she was not ready to die. If a few minutes of torment could save her friends and her life, then Morgana would do what she must. Steeling herself, she looked to her friends.

“I’ll take the hemlock.” Pain shone in both their eyes.

“Are you sure?” Merlin had to ask.

“Yes. If it will buy us time for Morgause to lift the curse then it will be worth it. Just… don’t let me go through it alone.” She begged. Merlin’s eyes bled tears.

“I will hold you through it all.”

“And I will hold off the Knights until Morgause is called.” Both sorcerers turned surprised eyes towards the prince.

“Are you sure?”

“Someone must keep them distracted. I will do what I must. You keep my sister alive and free our home.”

“I swear it.” 

Arthur shared a tearfilled grimace with the one who held his heart. They held each other long past appropriate before Arthur shrugged himself free to say goodbye to his sister. They hugged dearly, whispering apologies all the while. Finally Arthur pulled himself free and shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. With a quick nod, he and Merlin removed the barricade and left the Prince to fight off the Knights. After closing the door Merlin approached Morgana with the hemlock.

“I am so very sorry, My Lady. I have only wanted happiness for you from the moment I first laid eyes on you.”

“And I have been pleasantly surprised by the depth of our friendship. Hold me, so I know I’m not alone in my last minutes and I will treasure our friendship as true.” 

With tears in both their eyes, the Lady drank her poison and waited but a few moments for the agony to begin. Before she began clawing at her own throat, Merlin gathered her into his arms, holding her close. Tears fell as the Lady gasped for desperate breaths and the servant begged for a witch to intercede. 

No sooner had his last prayer been silently passed did a whirlwind appear in the throne room. As the wind cleared, Merlin was blown clear across the room. He shook his head, vision clearing to reveal the blonde priestess holding the raven lady in her lap. Accusing brown eyes glared back at him.

“You poisoned her.” It was not a question.

“You gave me no choice.”

“Tell me what you used and I can save her.” Merlin steeled himself or all was for naught.

“First stop the attack.”

“You’re nothing but a servant.” She scoffed. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

“If you want to know what the poison is, then undo the magic that drives the Knights.”

“Tell me what the poison is or you’ll die!”

“Then she’ll die with me.” The smirk upon the servant was not one that had ever been seen before. Just as it was one the man himself could barely stomach as he bartered over one of his dear friends’ life. But such is the way with kingdoms and treachery. His act regardless was well done, as the blonde sorceress bowed her head to the raven. After a long drawn out moment the woman finally straightened, and glaring all the while, slowly uttered her incantation. 

The sound of battle from the hall ceased, and Merlin was surprised to see true tears shining in the sorceress’ eyes. Slowly he showed her the bottle he’d bestowed upon Morgana. As Arthur burst into the room, the witch began her spell, and within moments both were gone. 

“No!” The shout sounded from a multitude of voices, as the King and few Knights had begun to awaken. Arthur met Merlin’s desolate gaze and knew something had gone terribly wrong. He wanted nothing more than to comfort his friend, but the sharp voice of the King brought him back to their audience.

“Arthur!” Steeling himself, the Prince faced his liege lord.

“Sire?”

“What happened? How did that witch capture Morgana? And where were you?” 

“While our Knights and I were investigating the Tower of Idirsholas, a curse was cast upon the city. We discovered the Knights if Medhir truly had been awoken and only myself and Merlin escaped with our lives. We arrived back at the city to discover everyone asleep. We brought you and Morgana here so we had one place to fortify in case of an invasion. When we saw the Knights approaching, the spell was already starting to work on myself and Merlin. I left him here to fortify the door behind me and went to face the Knights. They could not die, but I held them off as long as I could. The sorceress approached but she disappeared in a whirlwind of magic. Shortly thereafter all the Knights fell and I hurried back in to the scene you awoke to.” The report was carried with no emotion as Arthur stared just above the King’s head. The King’s face darkened.

“Unacceptable! Morgana never should have been taken! We must retrieve her.”

“Understood, Sire. I will start a search immediately. Perhaps we should start two patrols: one through the darker parts of the Darkling Woods, and one searching the surrounding areas of the Tower?” Uther nodded sharply.

“See that it is done.” 

Arthur turned on his heel, motioning for Merlin and two of the Knights to follow him. Shortly past the main hall they came across a collection of Knights all headed towards the Throne Room. Among them was Leon, Bedivere, and Kay who had been on a patrol of the southern border for the last two days.

“Sire? What is happening? We arrived to find most of the population just rising from all along the walkways.”

“Leon, it is good you are back.” He nodded in acknowledgement. “While you were gone a curse was cast on the city which put every human to sleep. While we were incapacitated, a sorceress broke in and kidnapped the Lady Morgana. Take a moment to catch your breath and pack essential supplies, but within the hour I want you scouring the Darkling Woods with a half dozen Knights for her. I will be doing the same in another location.” The Knight saluted.

“It will be done.” 

“Galahad, Peter, Bors, Rikard, and Stephan, I want you all saddled and ready to ride for the Tower of Idirsholas in an hours time. Merlin, with me.” 

The Knights scattered as Arthur made way for his chambers. Merlin kept by his side, radiating misery. Once safely ensconced in his main chamber Arthur took a good look at his manservant. His eyes were red, his shoulders slumped, and he refused to look at the Prince.

“Merlin, look at me.” Slowly, gold-flecked blue eyes rose to meet his. “This was _not_ your fault. Even if you could have anticipated Morgause stealing Morgana away, there’s no guarantee she still would’ve dropped the spell or cured Morgana. This is a nightmare situation, but we _will_ find her.” The guilt only seemed to slightly lessen.

“There’s… there’s something else.” Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What?”

“The dragon… he wouldn’t help me until I promised something. He’s been imprisoned below the castle since the Great Purge and long ago I told him that one day I would free him. Well, today he refused to help unless I swore on my mother’s life that I would free him… tonight.” He barely whispered the end. Arthur blanched.

“Did he promise not to harm Camelot?”

“I tried to get him to, I swear. But he refused, simply said that what he choose to do was no longer my concern. We were running out of time, and I didn’t have a choice!” Merlin beseeched.

“Dammit Merlin!” Arthur paced while Merlin dropped his head once more. “Fine, I won’t have Hunith’s life on my conscience. I’ll find a way to delay leaving today and we’ll prepare however we can for this. I want you to immediately start filling barrels of water and leave them around upper and lower town. The castle should be protected from dragon fire, but the other homes will burn. I’ll order extra Guard and Knight rotations to ‘search for any traps left behind from the sorceress’, and perhaps Gaius can claim there are after effects from the curse to quarantine the upper and lower towns in one location far from the castle proper. If the dragon does come for revenge, hopefully he’ll come straight for us and ignore the peasants.” 

His voice steadied as he formalized his plans. Merlin’s shoulders slowly rose until there was the ghost of a smile on his lips. Following direction, he quickly slipped from the room to carry out his Prince’s demands. Arthur informed his own Knights that he had reason to suspect more foul magic at play and thus was delaying their search to protect their borders. The extra rotations were added before he spoke privately with Gaius. By sundown the upper town was gathered in a few warehouses near the lowtown gate; similarly the lowtown citizens were gathered in warehouses near the main gate entrance. Arthur ensured he was dressed in full battle armor before giving Merlin the go ahead to release the dragon.

Despite all the preparation and forethought, the devastation brought about by the High Dragon, Kilgharrah, prisoner under the palace, and last of his kind, was unimaginable.

* * *

The night Merlin set the dragon free, Arthur had hope that everything would work out. The Knights stationed on the upper barricades mentioned seeing a giant shadow heading south, but that was all. Arthur ordered his men to keep a close eye in that direction just in case. Sleep eluded him that night as he tossed restlessly. Then, just before the stroke of the midnight bell a great rumbling shook the castle. 

Without a word, Merlin appeared from his antechamber as Arthur pulled on his chainmail, the only item of clothing he’d taken off before trying for some rest. They swiftly made their way down to the main hall, dreading what they might find. The King was awake and yelling orders while Knights scattered to do his bidding and servants rushed to stay out of the way. 

“Arthur! Somehow a dragon has found its way to Camelot and is terrorizing our city. I will be instructing the men on the upper barricades, do what you can to organize the men in the courtyard.”

“Yes, Father.” 

The first order the Prince gave was for a small contingent of men to go to the warehouses guarding the common folk in order to evacuate them if the dragon’s attacks appeared to be random or approaching them. A small group of archers were set to take whatever shots they could at the dragon, while the rest of the men were scattered to try to contain fires and provide running ammunition for the archers.

Thus continued the long night and the one following. The dragon at least gave them a brief respite during the day to clear rubble, set up a makeshift infirmary in the main hall, and gather the dead. By nightfall the second day, it became clear the dragon cared not who it attacked. Fireballs rained down on lower town and palace courtyard alike. Women and children were gathered within the palace walls, some acting as assistants for Gaius and Freya, while the able bodied men helped put out fires, pass along orders, bring new ammunition and provide general support to the soldiers.

By dawn many small fires still burned on the castle parapets, nearly 100 people were dead or missing, and the people were quickly losing hope. A small council of Arthur, his upper ranking Knights, Uther, Gaius, Merlin, and a royal scribe gathered to discuss the current situation. After giving his latest report on casualty numbers and the state of the castle, Arthur sank into a chair, bags heavy under his eyes and shoulders tense. Uther paced.

“There must be some way to rid us of this _aberration_.” The King looked to those gathered, but no ideas were brought forth. “Gaius?” The man in question did not look happy about being called upon. In fact he looked like he could use a solid night’s sleep or barring that, be helping those down in the infirmary. With a deep sigh he looked determinedly to the King.

“We need a Dragonlord, Sire.” Arthur’s head snapped up while the King snapped.

“You know very well that is not an option.”

“Sire, what if… there was one Dragonlord left?”

“That’s not possible.”

“But what if there was?” Now the King peered suspiciously at his Court Physician.

“What are you saying?” Gaius looked to the side briefly before answering.

“It may be just a rumor.”

“Go on.”

“I’m not exactly sure, but I think his name is Balinor.”

“Where does he live?” Arthur spoke up from behind his father.

“He was last seen in Cenred’s kingdom. In the border town of Engerd. But that was many years ago.” 

“If this man still exists, then it is our duty to find him.”

“Our treaty with Cenred no longer holds.” Uther reminded him. “We are at war. If you’re discovered beyond our border, they’ll kill you.”

“I will go alone. That way I’ll not be detected.”

“No, it’s too dangerous.”

“More dangerous than staying here?! I won’t let my men die while I can save them.”

“I have given you my orders.” The King’s voice was a quiet dangerous. Arthur stared defiantly back.

“Do not make this a test of wills, Father.”

“I’m not talking to you as a father, I’m talking to you as a King!” Arthur nodded slowly, a cold glint in his eye. As he moved past his father, he responded.

“I will ride immediately.” Uther sputtered at a loss for words.

“My concern is for you.” 

“And mine is for Camelot.” He locked gaze with his father once more. “I will send word once I’ve found him.”

He gave one last bow to the King and left, Merlin quick on his heals. After stopping by the kitchens to gather provisions, Merlin made a pitstop on his way to gathering the horses. The Court Physician chambers were empty save for a single figure, Freya likely still manning the makeshift infirmary with Gwen’s assistance. 

“Gaius, I had a few questions before Arthur and I depart.” He questioned his old mentor.

“Hmm?” He asked, pulled from his musings.

“What are Dragonlords?” An emotion Merlin couldn’t described flickered across his face.

“There were once men who could talk to dragons, tame them.”

“What happened to them?”

“Uther believed that the gift of the Dragonlord was too close to magic, so he had them all rounded up and slaughtered.” Merlin wished this could surprise him.

“But one survived?”

“Yes… I helped him escape.” Merlin raised an eyebrow.

“Gaius!” A small smile graced the older man’s face before it turned serious once more.

“Merlin, you’ve never heard the name Balinor? Your mother never mentioned him?”

“My mother?”

“She took him in. When Uther discovered where Balinor was, he sent Knights to Ealdor to hunt him down. He was forced to flee.”

“Why didn’t my mother tell me any of this?”

“Merlin. I promised her I’d never speak of these things.” Merlin shook his head.

“Gaius, please speak plainly. What aren’t you telling me about this Balinor?”

“I’ve always treated you as my son, but that is not what you are. The man you are going looking for, is your father.” Merlin blanched and took a step back.

“My father?” Tears gathered in his eyes.

“Yes.”

“He was a Dragonlord? Why did no one ever tell me?!”

“I wanted to. Your mother feared it would be too dangerous.”

“I had a right to know.”

“She wanted to protect you.”

“No. I had. A right. To know.” Gaius bowed his head.

“Perhaps… but there is something else you should know… Should the worst come to happen, and Balinor does not survive the journey. It is rumored that the gift of the Dragonlord is inherited within the male line. When the father dies, the gift passes to his eldest son.” Merlin took a deep breath.

“So if my f-father dies… I might be Camelot’s only hope.”

“I do not mean to put more burden on your shoulders, my boy.” Merlin raised his hand. 

“I… thank you for telling me all this, but it’s a lot. Arthur and I need to go and I just… I need some time.” 

With that, Merlin fled for the stables. He had just finished tying the last of the supplies to the horses when Arthur came jogging down the courtyard steps. They made good time, passing the border well before nightfall. Arthur chose to have them camp a ways off the road rather than find an open tavern. The less people that saw them here, the better. With the provisions Merlin packed they were able to have a small dinner without the need to hunt, thus they had a quick meal by moonlight. As they readied they’re bedrolls for the night Arthur grit his teeth. He could practically feel Merlin’s tension all day.

“Alright Merlin, what is it?” His response was a wide-eyed look.

“What’s what?”

“What has had you gnawing on your lip, barely giving two word responses all day?” The exasperation was clear in his voice. The silence persisted and Arthur wondered if it was guilt over the dragon still eating at him.

“How long did you know about Her magic?” Arthur paled. With the dragon attacks, no one had mentioned Her in days. He swallowed and fought to steady his voice before replying.

“Since before you sent her to the Druids.” Merlin whipped his gaze to him.

“That long?”

“We’d discussed magic outside of the King’s views before and… when she started to fear that her nightmares were real, that she might have magic, she came to me… I swore to her that it didn’t change who she was, that I would protect her.” His voice was nearly a whisper by the end. He scoffed. “Not that it matters now. She’s kidnapped and we’ve no idea where on Albion she could be while we’re busy fighting a dragon.” Merlin flinched and Arthur cursed himself.

“It’s no use blaming yourself. We’ll find this Balinor, stop the dragon, and then we’ll mourn and move forwards. As we’ve always done.” Merlin’s eyes seemed to glint brighter.

“I’m not sure if it matters, but there’s something you might want to know...” He started off hesitantly before trailing off.

“ _Mer_ lin.” Arthur growled and Merlin steeled himself.

“Gaius told me, just before we left that Balinor escaped to Ealdor back during the Great Purge. That my mother harbored him for a time and that… and that he is my father.” Arthur’s eyes bulged.

“Your father.” Merlin nodded. “Alright… so what does this mean? You might be able to control the dragon too?”

“No. Gaius said the ability is passed down from father to son upon the father’s death. So if he’s alive, then I have no control over Kilgharrah.” Arthur nodded.

“Alright then. Best get some sleep, I’ll take first watch. We’ve got your father to find tomorrow.” For the first time all day a brief smile flickered over Merlin’s face and Arthur thought he caught him mouthing _My Father_ as he laid down.

The next morning they made their way to the village of Engard. They tried to quietly ask around the town for Balinor but came up with nothing. The most they got was from a drunk, clearly still feeling things from the night before, telling them what they could do to themselves in not so pleasant terms and that ‘the Feorre Mountain is where bastards go to hide away.’

With no other leads, they had a new heading, presuming that Balinor was one of those bastards hiding away. As they traveled Merlin noticed Arthur continuing to slow down and sweat gathering on his brow despite the cool forest wind.

“Are you all right?”

“I’m fine.”

“It’s the wound. Let me have a look.” He knew it must be bad when Arthur didn’t even put up a token protest. He just guided the horses off the road and moved to lean against a tree. Merlin started to roll back his shirt when noise from the road startled them.

“Down, get down.” They both crouched below some bushes and watched as a line of Cenred’s Knights patrolled down the road. Once clear, Merlin turned his attention back to Arthur.

“Arthur.” No response came. He looked down to find the Prince unconscious and feverish. Cursing, he tried to think calmly. He examined the wound which was definitely infected. He emptied their clean water on it and whispered a spell that would at least clear the puss that was bubbling out. Healing spells really weren’t his forte. After rewrapping it in clean bandages, he lay Arthur across the back of his horse, and tied the reigns to his saddle, then he slowly started to make their way onwards. 

Once they reached the foothills of the mountain, Merlin came across a calm river. He refilled their waterskins and led the horses slowly along the bank until he saw a cave in the distance. He tied the horses to a branch and made the rest of the way on foot. Perhaps his father had been hunted so bad he was living in the wilderness. If not, then it would be the perfect place to leave Arthur to rest while he continued the search, provided the cave was empty. Peering inside, all he could see was darkness.

“Hello?” Hearing no response, he continued deeper. Surprised to discover how deep the cave went, he continued on, only to stumble across signs of someone's recent stay. Bottles lined a natural shelf on the cave wall and a bedroll and folded clothes lay upon the rock bed. Suddenly he was grabbed from behind, an arm going across his throat and holding his arms fast against his back.

“What do you want here boy?” A deep voice growled behind him.

“Please, my friend is sick. He needs help.” He was suddenly thrown away from his attacker. Gathering his bearings, he looked at the one who had held him. Through the dim lighting, the man certainly looked like he’d been living in a cave. He had mangy long hair and a thick but slightly raggedy beard. Yet his voice softened when he spoke again.

“Show me, boy.” Merlin stood in shock. He may have known that he was searching for his father, and yet that didn’t prepare him for the reality of seeing his own eyes staring back at him.

“What are you waiting for. Fetch him!” Merlin startled out of his daze and rushed past his father (his father!) to bring in Arthur. Upon returning, Merlin saw candles had been lit and a thin blanket lay on a rock slab built into the cave wall. Merlin gently lifted Arthur and laid him down. He stepped back and allowed the man to examine his Prince. Not for the first time, he wished his magic ran towards healing as well as destructive spells.

Late into the night, it seemed Balinor was finally done.

“Will he be alright?”

“By morning. He needs rest.”

“Thank you.” 

The night was an awkward one. Merlin waiting by Arthur’s side, while Balinor set about making a late dinner. He had so many questions but no idea where to start. Finally, as they were eating the stew Merlin broached his first question.

“How long have you lived here?”

“A few winters.”

“Must be hard.”

“Why are you here?” The man had little time for inane questions. Merlin swallowed.

“Just traveling.” He was always the worst liar. “We’re looking for someone. I was told… well they said he lived somewhere hereabouts.” Merlin was rambling. He cleared his throat. “A man named Balinor.” The man didn’t so much as pause in his eating. Doubt entered Merlin’s mind.

“You’ve never heard of him?” He was met with a bored stare. “He was a Dragonlord.”

“He’s passed on.”

“You knew him?”

“Who are you?”

“I’m… Merlin.” He answered with a smile teasing his lips. The man gave him a hard stare.

“And him?” Merlin felt a rush of protectiveness rise within him.

“He’s my master.” He uttered dismissively.

“His name?” Merlin thought fast.

“His name is Lancelot. Yes, he’s a Knight, but he’s a good one.” His smile was quickly dashed by the look in man’s eye.

“His name is Arthur Pendragon. He is Uther’s son.” Merlin kept his mouth shut. “This is Cenred’s kingdom. He’s asking for trouble. What do you want from me?” Merlin swallowed.

“Are you Balinor?” The lack of response was answer enough. Suddenly Merlin was very angry. “The Great Dragon is attacking Camelot.” The man paused his eating.

“His name is Kilgharrah.”

“We can’t stop him. Only you, a Dragonlord, can.”

“He does not act blindly. He kills for a reason, vengeance. This is of Uther’s making.”

“He’s killing innocent people. Women and children.”

“Uther pursued me! He hunted me like an animal!”

“I know!” Merlin’s temper rose to match his father’s.

“What would you know about anything? Uther asked me to bring the last dragon to Camelot. He said he wanted to make peace with it, but he did not. He lied to me. He betrayed me. You want me to protect him?”

“I’m not asking you to protect him. I’m asking you to protect Camelot. The innocent people who live there and never asked to be caught up in the consequences of Uther’s madness.”

“He killed every one of my kind. I alone escaped.” The man no longer sounded angry, just defeated.

“Where did you go?” Merlin questioned softly.

“There is a place called Ealdor. I had a life there. A woman… A good woman. Ealdor is beyond Uther’s realm, but still he pursued me there. Why would he not let me be?” Here the anger returned. “What was it that I had done that he wanted to destroy the life I’d built, abandon the woman I loved? He sent knights to kill me. I was forced to come here. To this!

So… I understand how Kilgharrah feels. He’s lost every one of his kind, every one of his kin. You want to know how that feels?” The man knelt in front of Merlin. “Look around you, boy.” He stood back up. “Let Camelot fall.”

Merlin wanted to weep for this man. And at the same time curse him to the end of time. Uther had taken a good man and broken him so bad that he, like Kilgharrah, could not see past his vengeance to the innocents that were being harmed.

“You want everyone in Camelot to die?”

“Why should I care?”

“What if one of them was your son?” Merlin knew he was at the end of his rope.

“I don’t have a son.”

“What if I told you…” 

“Merlin…” Arthur’s quiet moan immediately caught his attention. He disregarded the infuriating man in front of him and quickly knelt by Arthur's side.

“Arthur, I’m here.”

“Merlin.” Once more a sleep ridden plea, interrupted by quiet coughing. Merlin dribbled water past his lips and felt his forehead.

“You’ll be alright.” He whispered, and Arthur seemed to instinctively move closer to the voice. Merlin stopped him from rolling onto the floor, but left his hand holding Arthur’s. Sleep seemed impossible, but at some point he must have laid his head down. For next he awoke, light was streaming into the cave and his neck ached from bending over Arthur all night. He stretched his limbs and wandered outside. Balinor was a few meters away watching the river, and Merlin sat on the rock steps to think. Shortly thereafter footsteps sounded behind him.

“There you are, Merlin.” His voice was measured and Merlin was relieved to see he looked to be in full health. Merlin stood.

“Arthur, it’s good to see you up.” Arthur cautiously surveyed their surroundings.

“What the hell did you give me? And who is that?” Merlin smirked bitterly.

“The answer’s one in the same… Balinor.” He nodded his head towards the man. Arthur’s eyes lit up.

“So you found him then. Thank heaven for that!” Merlin shook his head.

“Not so much.”

“What do you mean?”

“He won’t be persuaded to help.”

“Does he know what’s at stake?” Arthur sounded a cross between desperate and outraged.

“He knows, he just doesn’t care.” Arthur scoffed.

“What kind of man is he?” After a moment he blanched and glanced at Merlin. “Er… I mean-”

“Don’t. You’re right. I’ve been asking myself that same question all morning. He claims he understands Kilgharrah’s need for vengeance and he won’t intercede for Uther’s sake.” Arthur smiled bitterly.

“Of course it comes back to the sins of my father.” Merlin gave a crooked grin. 

“In this case I think we can say the sins of both our fathers.” A surprised breath of laughter left Arthur. Of course Merlin would be able to make him laugh when all hope seemed lost.

Arthur looked between father and son. Steeling himself, he turned to Merlin.

“No. One of us has to be able to convince him. This can’t end here.”

Arthur stalked determinedly towards the Dragonlord, while Merlin watched their back and forth. Arthur waved his hands frequently and both their voices rose as tempers caught. Merlin winced. This would not end well. A few minutes later, voices calmed and Arthur made his way back over.

“What did he say?”

“He’ll change his mind.”

“He said that?”

“Just give him a moment.” Merlin rolled his eyes. Sometimes Arthur thought far too much of himself. Balinor approached them, and Merlin steeled himself, though he couldn’t help the small flame of hope rise within. He stood silently before them for a moment, then bowed his head briefly.

“Farewell, then.” And he stalked past them. Merlin bitterly squashed that flame while Arthur looked utterly floored.

“That’s your decision?” Balinor turned around and crowded Arthur.

“I will not help Uther.” Arthur nearly growled in frustration as Balinor walked away.

“Then the people of Camelot are doomed!”

“So be it.”

“Have you no conscience?” That got the man to turn around.

“You should ask that question of your father.” Arthur was so sick of people comparing him to his father, blaming the people for the actions of the King, and the circle of pain his father brought about 20 years ago.

“I’m not excusing the sins of my father! I know exactly how much pain he has wrought, but the sins of the King should not be placed on the people. My people committed no crime other than to be born under a hateful King. Father will stay safely within his castle walls until they crumble to dust while my people, _my men_ pay with their lives. I am asking, _begging_ , you to intercede for them. I promise, you will leave free after you help us, but _please_ you’re our only hope.”

“And how would you promise that. The moment I help you stop Kilgharrah, Uther will have me executed before I could so much as say please.”

“Ask the Druids, I’ve helped people escape from under my father’s nose against his direct orders. We don’t even have to breach Camelot’s walls. You could call the great dragon from just over the border couldn’t you? We end him there, and you turn right back around and we never bother you again.” Balinor scowled. 

“Even if I believed you, I won’t help you kill the last of his kind. Especially not as it’s my fault he was imprisoned as long as it is.” Arthur cast a desperate look to Merlin.

“Then we won’t!”

“What?” Came two identical calls of confusion. Merlin looked steadily between them. "You can call Kilgharrah and command him to never attack Camelot or her people ever again. Then we let you both go.” Balinor gazed appraisingly at them.

“And you would agree to this?” The question was aimed at a disgruntled Prince.

“Yes.” He answered through gritted teeth. “If it ensures the safety of Camelot, then fine.”

Another impossibly long moment passed then the man nodded sharply.

“Very well.” Then he strode back into his cave. Merlin and Arthur shared bewildered looks. 

“Does that mean you’ll help?” Arthur called into the cave entrance. A few moments passed before the figure returned with a bag carried over his shoulder. He gave them both and unimpressed look.

“I couldn’t just leave with no supplies. It’s still a days ride to the border.” 

With that he continued past to where Merlin had left the horse. With an extra rider, Merlin and Arthur doubled up on Thulium, leaving Balinor to take Merlin’s spare. They rode fast, but not as hard as before. They couldn’t have the horses dropping from exhaustion.

Arthur called them to a halt just before the sun set on the horizon. He hunted for game while the others searched for firewood. Rabbits were rather easy to find and he was already busy skinning two of them by the time Merlin and Balinor returned. It was clear something had changed between them what with Merlin’s permanent little half smile. Arthur narrowed his eyes as he watched them work together to start the fire.

“I take it you told him, Merlin?” Shocked blue eyes met his.

“How did you know?” A smug smile crossed Arthur’s face as he ignored the suspicious glare cast his way by the older man.

“Please, when you can barely stop smiling now after scowling at him all morning.” Merlin looked between his father and his Prince and full on grinned.

“Yes. Yes, I have a father.” Arthur shook his head at Merlin’s enthusiasm but couldn’t help the small smile that graced his own lips. Merlin’s happiness was contagious.

“Good.” A mock scowl crossed his face next. “I hope this doesn’t mean you’ll try to beg off to Cenred’s kingdom every week now. I still need you in Camelot.” Merlin rolled his eyes, but the smile remained.

“I haven’t neglected my duties before, I’m not about to start now.” Balinor finally interrupted their byplay.

“Your not concerned about your servant being the son of a Dragonlord?” Arthur rolled his eyes, still not a big fan of the man.

“He’s just as bumbling and loudmouthed as always. Why should I care that his lineage is slightly different? And what my father doesn’t know can’t hurt him.”

Balinor was stuck between wanting to call him out for insulting his son, and at a loss for him actively arguing to keep two secrets from his father. In the end he decided to let the matter rest. Meanwhile, Merlin pondered whether it might be time to come out with his final secret. But with Morgause still at large with Morgana, and after he had just let loose a dragon on Camelot, he feared Arthur would see his final secret as a final betrayal. While Balinor’s magic had done wonders to heal Arthur’s wound, he could feel exhaustion from the day creeping up. He silently bid goodnight to the duo and laid down to rest, leaving the little family to their privacy.

Balinor woke him for third watch and Arthur kept silent watch as darkness slowly lifted around them. His gaze kept flitting back to Merlin and he couldn’t help the faint stirrings of jealousy in his heart. He’d always been jealous of Merlin’s relationship with his mother, but now he was also jealous of his with his father. The few moments Arthur had with his mother were some of the happiest memories he could recall, but he would never be able to hold her again, to know what the all encompassing love of a mother is like. And as trials continued, he began to doubt his relationship with his father would ever be the same. For a moment he almost wished he and Merlin could switch places.

That moment was shattered as he heard movement in the trees. Circling around, he quietly searched out the disturbance. What he found had him crashing back to Merlin at top speed. Waking Merlin with a hand over his mouth to stop him screaming, he quickly alerted him.

“Cenred’s men!” 

He grabbed his sword and readied for battle. A man above the ridge let loose a battle cry and Arthur pulled Merlin behind him before facing the blow. From there, Arthur entered a battle fugue, acting half on instinct half on thought.

Block here. Strike there. Attack, defend, _is Merlin alright_. 

He distantly recognized Balinor fighting by his side and was grateful for one more person between the enemy and Merlin. Arthur was lost in his battle state until a cry of anger and heartbreak sounded behind him. _Merlin_. Arthur shoved his current attacker hard and broke through his defense. A clean slice through the chest ended that threat. 

Arthur spun at the ready only to find the ground littered with bodies. His eyes desperately sought out Merlin and his heart clenched upon finding him. There he sat in the middle of the clearing, crying over the dying body of his father. Arthur closed his eyes and wished he could take back his thoughts from earlier. He would happily suffer jealousy every day if it would bring Merlin back both his parents. He softly made his way towards his friend and gently squeezed his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry.” Merlin lifted his head to greet him. Red eyes and damp cheeks shone brightly.

“What do we do now?” His voice was clogged with tears and without thought Arthur found himself kneeling in the mud and holding him tight, as his servant/bestfriend/love of his life cried his heart out. He waited until the sobs quieted and tears turned into sniffling before pushing Merlin to arms length so he could catch his eye.

“Now, we’ll take an extra day to lay your father to rest, and then we’ll return to Camelot and figure out next steps.” Merlin nodded sluggishly as he wiped at his face. Cheeks and ears burning red, he avoided Arthur’s gaze. Arthur watched him sadly. Merlin didn’t need to think about the fact that it was now up to him to stop the dragon, not while he was still grieving his father. No, Merlin would take this day to grieve and gather himself and Arthur would plan for their next course of action.

It took most of the day to set up the pyre, but Arthur wouldn’t do Merlin the disservice of burying his father in the ground. They wrapped the body in the cloaks of the fallen, making due with what they had and laid the body to rest. The Prince hoped his presence was of some comfort to Merlin as he numbly watched the flames. The weather seemed to match the mood as rain came to wash away the flames near the end. 

Arthur led Merlin away and helped him onto his horse. A large part of him wanted to climb on behind him and hold him while they ride, to let him know he’s not alone, but common sense overrode his heart’s desire. He swiftly mounted Thulium and led them at a fast gallop across the countryside. Once they were safely across the border, Arthur slowed their progress until they were at a safe spot to make camp. Hopefully Camelot wouldn’t suffer too badly for one more night. If they were lucky, Merlin would be in a better state of mind and they could discuss some of Arthur’s plan before returning to Camelot. 

Merlin had enough presence of mind to set up his own bedroll but seemed disinclined to eat anything. Arthur sighed, but didn’t badger him. He left the horses tied to a branch near the river so they could drink as they liked and then he settled in for a slow watch. He dozed lightly as the night wore on and prayed that no one would disturb them in the night. His eyes opened once more as the first rays of light filtered into the little clearing. Arthur sought out Merlin and found steady blue eyes already watching. Their eyes held for a moment before Merlin coughed lightly and quickly started packing up his roll. Arthur followed suit and within a few minutes the camp was cleared of any signs of their presence. As they were packing up the horses Merlin caught his attention.

“Arthur. Thank you.” That thank you covered so many different reasons and they both knew it. Arthur found himself at a loss and simply nodded. They mounted but before taking off, Arthur touched Merlin’s shoulder and waited until he met his eyes before questioning.

“Merlin, I was wondering… would you be opposed to a few others being made aware of your parentage?” His eyes flew wide.

“W-why?”

“Because I’ve been planning on how to confront the dragon now, and I think our best chance for success is with some of my inner circle. They’re sympathetic to magic, and you know they all helped cover for Freya after the Bastet nightmare.” Merlin’s shoulders slowly loosened as he considered this.

“I suppose… as long as you don’t bring anyone new in. They have proven they can be trusted…” The slight tinge of doubt brought a protective lion roaring through Arthur.

“I swear I will protect you should one of them prove traitorous, and should any of them _dare_ speak to Uther about what they see I will deny every claim.” A smile ghosted the servant’s face.

“Very well. I trust you.”

Arthur squeezed Merlin’s shoulder before maneuvering in front of him and beginning their gallop back home. Before long the white walls rose in the distance. As they rode closer the damage done to the beautiful city became clearer and clearer. Arthur could practically feel the excitement rise as they rode through the streets. Most people didn’t know what their quest had been, but they knew the Prince had ridden out to find a way to stop the dragon. Arthur just prayed they wouldn’t be disappointed. 

Upon arrival in the courtyard a runner was already waiting with a message to join the King in his council immediately. As they neared, it was not hard to put on an air of disappointment. Afterall, their quest hadn’t gone the way it was meant to. His father rose as he arrived and Arthur mentally prepared himself to once again disappoint his father. He strode to the center of the room before stopping.

“I’m sorry, Father, I have failed you. The last Dragonlord is dead.” All around the room shoulders slumped, and it took all of Arthur’s willpower not to turn around and check on Merlin.

“There were many years when I might’ve wished for that news.” Even as Uther continued speaking, a new anger arose within his son. What fear had taken such deep root within him that it had turned a just king into this monster before him? What had Merlin’s father done to deserve being hunted down like an animal other than be born with a special gift? What excuses did _his_ father whisper to himself to sleep at night? Arthur mentally shook himself.

“All is not lost, Father. We have to fight this monster ourselves. So let us ride out and fight on our own terms. On open ground. On horseback. Where we can maneuver better.”

“There is no point.”

“So what?! We give up? We stand here and watch Camelot fall?” His words pierced the King and he stood tall.

“You have my blessing. Take your best Knights, those that remain will protect the city should you fail. _Do not_ let yourself fail.” And _that_ was why it was so hard to hate his father. When he could feel his fear and love for him. He nodded and strode from the room, calling for Leon as he went. The Knight and Merlin fell into step beside him. 

“Leon, find Bedivere, Kay, and Galahad and tell them to get some rest but be ready to ride before nightfall.” Leon surveyed their corridor before lowering his voice.

“I take it you have a plan that’s not riding straight for a dragon with so few numbers?” Arthur gave him a pleased nod.

“Indeed. But I need you four to make this work.”

“We’ll be ready, Sire.” The Knight took off to complete his orders and Arthur turned to Merlin.

“Would you like Lancelot with us?” Merlin’s brow furrowed.

“Lancelot?”

“Yes, Lancelot. Your friend in the Guard who killed a Griffon and protected Freya.” Merlin shoved his shoulder.

“I know who Lancelot is, I was just surprised you mentioned him. But yeah… yeah he can come.”

“Good then find him and let him know to meet us outside the castle gates before nightfall. I don’t want my father questioning why I’m taking a member of the Guard with me and not more Knights. If he gets into any trouble or has a shift tonight, tell him to tell them that he has special orders from the Prince.”

Merlin left and Arthur proceeded on his way to his chambers to find a fresh set of clothing and get a full chance to rest for a change. Far too quickly he felt himself being shaken awake. He batted at the intruder only to meet air. Squinting he saw Merlin already moving away and tidying things up. Sighing deeply, he summoned his willpower to get out of bed. Dressing quickly, he eyed his servant. He looked to be wearing a fresh change of clothes but his eyes had dark circles underneath and he looked to have been crying again.

“Merlin? Did you sleep at all?” The man in question shrugged.

“Tried. Couldn’t.” 

And well, he couldn’t fault him for that. Hopefully after tonight they would both have time to rest up and heal. Without much ado they made their way to the courtyard where his Knights were already mounted and waiting. They followed suit and soon 5 red cloaks and Merlin were riding through the palace gates. At the border of the Darkling Woods they met with another rider. Arthur led them further into the dark foliage to a clearing none had seen before but was large enough for a dragon to land in. He dismounted and turned to face the others.

“I’m sure you all have questions by now. As I’m not sure how long we have before the dragon seeks us out, I’ll be quick. While we were hunting the last Dragonlord we came across pertinent information. Two facts really.” Arthur searched and found Merlin doing his best impression of a shadow at the back of the group. Locking eyes he stared him down, until Merlin finally started slinking his way to the front till he stood beside Arthur. Out of his Knights line of sight, Arthur rested a comforting hand on Merlin’s back. He felt Merlin lean into him infinitesimally. By now his Knights were all pointedly watching Merlin.

“As you may have guessed this information has to do with Merlin.” As the man in question seemed disinclined to contribute, Arthur mentally sighed and continued. “First we discovered that the gift of the Dragonlord is passed on from father to son upon the father’s death. Second… is that Balinor spent a short time in Ealdor while on the run and… well he is-was Merlin’s father.”

The silence range throughout the clearing, and as it dragged on, Merlin began to fidget. Arthur moved his hand to grip tightly to his shoulder until Lancelot finally spoke up.

“I’m sure we all have many questions, but I think the most important one, is does that mean you can kill this thing for us?” Merlin blanched and Arthur stepped forward.

“No. We are not going to kill it.” Protests rose loudly from his Knights. Whatever their feelings towards Merlin, this was all one thing they could agree on how to handle. Arthur rose his hand and it showed the respect of his Knights that they instantly quieted.

“I understand it is alarming, but the truth of the matter is that this is a living thinking creature who is the last of his kind. He has been locked and chained below our castle by my father for fear of his connection with the Dragonlords. Look at our crest, it is not of a Knight standing over a slain dragon or a dragon chained beneath a stone cavern. It is of a dragon flying free. My father may have forgotten that, but I have not. It seems cruel to kill the last of the dragons by way of the last Dragonlord. Merlin may be new to his abilities but I believe that he can command the dragon to never harm Camelot or her people ever again. By his command, the dragon will not be able to disobey and Camelot will be safe to rebuild. Any questions?” Immediately a cocauphany arose.

“How do you know Merlin will be able to control it?”

“What if Merlin hasn’t developed full control?”

“What will you tell the King?”

Before Arthur had a chance to respond to anything, a dark shadow blotted out the moon. Silence descended as they all watched the dragon circle around them. Arthur called to them. 

“Remember! Merlin has never done this before, it may take him a while to understand how to harness his control. Do all that you must to defend yourself and good luck.”

As the dragon launched toward them, Arthur remounted and guided his men to form in a loose circle around the beast. They dodged flying wings and a tail as the dragon landed. Luckily, Arthur was the only one thrown from his saddle. Rolling along the way, his head still felt jumbled. All the while he heard Merlin shouting in Common at the dragon. Clearly he hadn’t figured out dragonspeak yet. 

The beast roared, striking out with his massive front claws. One scraped along Kay’s leg and flipped his horse. A thrash of his tail sent both Lancelot and Leon flying from their horses. Lastly the dragon breathed a column of flame on Galahad and Bedivere. From his vantage, Arthur couldn’t tell if they’d managed to evade. Screaming in fury he picked up his fallen spear and hurled it at its left wing. It howled in fury and turned gleaming eyes on the Prince. It opened its giant maw and Arthur felt death approaching when deep guttural vowels sounded behind him.

Golden eyes widened as the dragon was forced to stand down. Arthur closed his eyes for a moment of reprieve. He opened them and moved to stand at Merlin’s back. This was his court. The dragon bowed its wings and head to await Merlin’s justice. Arthur felt a wave of pride and awe flow through him. As Merlin considered his next move, Kilgharrah began speaking.

“I am the last of my kind. Whatever my wrongdoings, do not make me responsible for bringing an end to my noble breed.” Arthur was glad Merlin scoffed so he didn’t have to.

“If I so chose to it would be only the least you deserve. If it was vengeance on the King you were after you could have waited peacefully until he rode out next and snatched him straight off the road. Instead you chose to shower your flames on every innocent you could. You hurt Arthur more than you ever did his father. I have every right to kill you where you stand.” The dragon seemed to shrink even smaller before their eyes. “But I won’t.” The words were so soft they were almost whispered. “We have agreed that as it was Uther who made the first wrongdoing in this act, we will grant you mercy _this one time_. But if you _ever_ seek to harm Camelot or her people again, if you raise a single tooth, talon, wing, or flame against an innocent, I will not hesitate to demand your presence and end you once and for all. I know where your heart lays and I will grant you no mercy.” A new light entered the dragon’s eyes and this time he bowed his head out of respect not subservience.

“Young Warlock, Prince, what you have shown is what you will be. I will not forget your clemency. I’m sure our paths will cross again.” 

Arthur took a shuddering breath as the giant form took off once more. Merlin was more than welcome to take charge of all future meetings with the dragon. Alone. Realizing the dragon really was gone, they rushed to check on their comrades. Galahad had a nasty bump on his head, but appeared unharmed by the flames. Bedivere on the other hand had gotten quite singed. The left side of his face had taken the brunt of the hit and he would have scars. Arthur quickly ripped the metal chestplate off, noticing the red marks left behind from the heated metal. His breathing was steady, so at least he would live. 

Galahad moaned as he moved to sit up. He hurried to Arthur’s side after regaining his bearings.

“Will he be alright?”

“He should live. You’re both lucky those flames didn’t kill you. For a moment there…” Galahad gripped his forearm.

“We all made it.” He nodded his head behind Arthur who took a moment to visually assess the rest of his men. Lancelot was bleeding from a head wound, but otherwise appeared unharmed. He and Merlin had one of Kay’s arms around each of their shoulders as they carried him. His leg looked to be bent unnaturally and he was still unconscious. Leon limped alongside the trio, gingerly holding his side. Arthur smiled fleetingly. Yes, they had all lived.

Arthur stood up. “Alright, lets assess. Leon, are your ribs broken?” 

“Fractured I think.” He grimaced. “And a sprained ankle.” Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Alright sit down. No more walking on that. Merlin, what’s your assessment on Kay?”

“Head wound, it's not bleeding but I'd like to have Gaius look at it as soon as possible. The dragon swiped his leg bad enough I wrapped it up before we brought him over, and his other leg got crushed beneath the horse. I need to splint the leg and we definitely shouldn’t jostle him anymore before we get him back to Camelot and put on bed rest.”

“Right. Do that, then bandage Lancelot’s head, and see if you can do anything for Bedivere’s burns. Galahad you and me are going to gather materials for two litters.” 

Everyone set out to complete their tasks, other than the three either unconscious or ordered to rest. The moon was high in the night sky by the time the litters were complete and Kay was secured to Merlin’s satisfaction. They didn’t have enough people to hand carry both of them, so they tied them to the horses with enough rope slack for them to pull gently behind. Bedivere blessedly remained asleep as they laid him over his horse. The four riders gently guided the horses homeward.

The moon had fallen a few degrees by the time the rode back through the gates. Merlin stopped them before they actually crossed onto the cobblestone. He dismounted and explained at Arthur’s look.

“The branches and rough road was already bad enough, but I really don’t want to take the litters over cobblestone, especially Ser Kay. You’ve enough men here that they can help carry the litters to Gaius.” Understanding crossed his face and before he had gave the order, several men who had been listening in stepped forward to lend a hand. And thus a much larger force moved through the streets of Camelot until they came across the Court Physician waiting on the steps of the courtyard. The man was grinning widely as he saw his foster son standing amongst those returned. 

He gratefully hugged him for a long moment before returning to the Physician mindset. Freya had taken charge, already leading the men carrying the litters towards the Physician’s Chambers. Onlookers were amused to watch Ser Leon try to politely argue why he should be allowed to walk on a sprained ankle while Freya proceeded to blatantly ignore him. 

Lancelot and Galahad begged off, both with minor injuries not requiring the attention of the physicians. Knowing his men were in good hands, and trusting Merlin that none of them were in mortal danger he resolved to check up on them in the morning. With a glance to ensure Merlin was following, he made for his bedchamber. With the door firmly shut behind them, Merlin began readying Arthur for bed. 

“How are you, Merlin?” Arthur spoke just above a whisper.

“Fine, Arthur. It’s been a long few days and I don’t think I’ll have time to fully absorb it all for a few days. Plus there’s still the recovery of your Knights, rebuilding of Camelot, and search for Mor-” Arthur covered Merlin’s mouth with his hand, ignoring the sharp pang at the mention of Her.

“One day at a time Merlin. For now, you did good. Perhaps it was unnecessary drama so soon after… everything, but sooner or later the dragon would’ve become a problem. This way, we know he’ll be an ally, or at least not an enemy from now on.” Merlin smiled fleetingly as he turned down the bed. 

“Of course. Is there anything else you need, Sire?” Arthur climbed into bed and pulled the covers up.

“For you to get some rest. And Merlin? Would you prefer a day or two off, or to keep yourself busy?” Blue eyes glazed with tears as he was forced to remember everything. He cleared his throat.

“I think I’d best stay busy.”

“Very well. Goodnight Merlin.”

“Goodnight Arthur.”

Arthur barely heard the whispered reply before he fell into sweet darkness.


End file.
